Lost Magic Trap
by YukiNoFubuki
Summary: Natsu accidentally activated a Lost Magic trap while on a mission and it turns him into a girl! What will the proud Dragon Slayer do with his... i mean her... life now? Slight bit of OOC from any gender bent characters!
1. Lost Magic Curse

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu Dragneel roared as he chased the lizardman down the corridor. His fists burning with a intense flame, he leaped forward and smashed his fist into the monster's back, incinerating the lizardman into ash.

Breathless after the running, he observed the tunnel in front of him. The exit is outlined by the light at the end of the corridor. He walked to remaining distance into the blinding light. Within the chamber, a tall pyramid stood in the center, surrounded by a moat of clear water. A single chest rested on a cushion at the top of the pyramid. Natsu held up the mission order. On the yellowing paper is a picture; it matched the chest exactly.

"Yes! I found it!" he whooped and ran toward the pyramid, jumping up the steep side of the structure like it was merely a staircase. Reaching the top, he stood before the small chest. He extended a hand and gripped the chest, lifting it from the cushion. He tensed, expecting a trap, but nothing came. Relieved, he stuffed the chest into a bag and jumped off the pyramid onto the floor.

As his feet hit the ground, his vision swayed. _What is happening?_ Natsu dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth in agony as a burst of pain shot through his body, starting at his heart and spreading outwards. As another wave of pain passed through him, his head started to itch. His mouth open in a soundless scream, he arched his back, as if it will lessen his torment. Suddenly, sound came out of his mouth in a ear piercing scream. He immediate;y closed his mouth and gritted his teeth.

_Did i make that voice?_ He thought to himself amid the turmoil of pain and he blacked out.

-.-.-.-

Natsu opened his eyes. The interior of the chamber has become dark except for a beam of moonlight shining upon the water around the pyramid. He guessed night has fallen outside. His thoughts drifted to Happy, who waited outside. The text on the door of the temple warned that whoever enters must do so alone; or the temple will self destruct. He wondered what had happened with the painful spasms he had before.

With a light sigh, Natsu slumped forward and his hair fell to form a curtain in front of his face. _Wait, hair forming a curtain?_ Natsu sat straight up. He reached around his back and grabbed his hair. It had extended past his shoulders. Suddenly suspicious, he spoke to hear his own voice. A feminine voice echoed in the chamber of the temple. _This cannot be._ His hand ran down his front and touched his chest. Instead of the hard muscles from years of action, his hands met soft flesh. _No..._

Natsu dashed to the water and looked at the reflection. Staring back at him was not his familiar reflection. Instead, he saw a pink haired girl with eyes of liquid black. His white scarf became thinner and narrower, made of a partially transparent silk with intricate embroidered designs. His attire on his upper body consists of a jet black bikini top, with his open chest jacket outside of it. The jacket became smaller and of more flexible material.

Natsu has become a girl. She dropped to the floor and covered her face. What will she do now? A surging wave of emotions of emotions crashed over her and she curled up, weeping.

-.-.-.-

Natsu staggered out of the temple. A torrent of rain poured over her as she left the shelter of the building. A shape flew out of the trees in the forest around the temple and aimed toward her, yelling in a familiar voice.

"Natsu!" Happy flew over to her and hung in the air. As he got close enough to see her, he froze. "Natsu...is that you?"

Natsu nodded slowly, the rain running down her hair and face. It was as if she was crying. She walked over to a tree and sat down, ignoring the wet ground. She pulled her legs toward her and put her head between her knees. Happy hovered worriedly by her head. "Natsu, are you okay?"

She said nothing for a long time. The rain dropped to a drizzle. Finally, Natsu lifted her head and looked at Happy. "Happy...will you stay by me, even with me like...this?"

Happy looked annoyed at the question. "Of course, Natsu! We're friends aren't we?" He crossed his arms and nodded.

The pink haired girl studied at her hands, which had become slim and lighter in color. "I cant go on like this. Igneel named me Natsu because of my gender and personality. It means summer. I...can't use that name anymore." She looked Happy in the eyes. "I need a new name."

Happy tried at a attempt at humor. "How about Natsuna?" he suggested. Natsu managed to crack a smile. She shook her head.

"If you agree," she began,"how about Natsumi?" She tossed her hair and fluttered her eyelashes. "It means summer beauty. I'm worthy of the name, right, Happy?" They looked at each other and laughed. Natsu felt the warring emotions within her calm and recede. It would be all right.

Happy spoke up again. "Natsu, did you finish the mission?"

Natsu nodded. She untied the bag and lifted the box out. She noticed her hands had grown smaller. She could no longer hold the box lengthwise with one hand easily now. "Shall we go home?"

Happy agreed. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when you come back!" The cat put both paws to his mouth to hold in his laughter. Natsu smiled and swatted him. She stood up and shouldered the bag. With Happy behind her, she started the long walk back.

Notes: I hope you like my new story :D I thought i would be weird to just change Natsu's name in the middle of the chapter, so I'll start calling her Natsumi when I next update the story. Please review and suggest. All your ideas are welcome!


	2. Fairy Hills - Natsumi's Tears

The door of the guild room exploded inwards. "I'm home!" Natsumi yelled. A hush fell over the guild members gathered in the guild's lobby.

Finally, Mirajane got her voice back. "Is that you, Natsu?" Natsu nodded. "You look cute!"

A deep blush reddened Natsumi and the members of the guild laughed uneasily. The crowd parted and Erza walked through.

"You look well, Natsu!" She gave him a hug, and Natsumi managed to shift slightly and avoid getting crushed by her breastplate. Natsumi looked at the ground, trying to articulate what she wanted to say.

"Umm...my name isn't Natsu anymore; its Natsumi." She blushed again and averted her gaze. Becoming female seemed to change his attitude significantly.

"Natsumi...isn't that cute!" Lucy Heartfilia squeezed her way through the gathered Fairy Tail mages. She gave Natsumi a huge smile and Natsumi ducked her head in acknowledgement.

Lisanna remained seated the entire time. "Natsumi, will you move into Fairy Hills now? We'll welcome you." She flashed a brilliant smile. Natsumi thought for a moment.

"Yes, as soon as I can get my things together, I think I'll move..." She spun and walked out, heading in the direction of her small hut.

-.-.-.-

"Happy, you know, you don't have to wait outside while I try on the clothing, you know!" Natsumi called from inside. "You're my partner!"

Happy hesitated a few more seconds before pulling the door open and entering. In the dim light from the candles and windows, Natsumi changed into her stash of clothing. She pulled off the way too large jacket and flung it to the side, growling in frustration. "It seems, Happy, that I dont have anything else to wear aside from the clothing I was wearing this morning."

She stomped over to her bedpost where she hung the transformed shirt and pants. _Even Igneel's gift to me is changed, s_he thought, annoyed. As she examined the design on the scarf, a light blush crept onto her face. _Maybe it is a little cute._ As soon as she thought it, she shook her head violent and patted her face. _I really am becoming a girl inside too..._

She stuffed all her meager belongings into a sack. As she sorted through her stuff, she came upon her "Wall of Memories." Her old familiar face grinned at her; the portrait drawn by Reedus. She carefully took down the picture and past mission orders and laid them carefully in a small box. She tossed it to Happy and slung her own sack over her shoulders.

-.-.-.-

"Welcome to Fairy Hill!" Erza said to Natsumi, smiling warmly. She took the box from Happy and let the way up the wide staircase. She stopped at a door. "This will be your room, Natsumi." She tossed the keys to her and left, but not before winking.

Natsumi opened the door to her room and was greeted by a fully furnished room. The room's wallpaper was a mix red, yellow and orange; the basic colors of flames. The floor of the room was painted with pink. A dining table was pushed against a corner of her room, complete with three chairs. Next to the chair positioned closer to the back of the room, bright sunlight shone through.

Setting down her bag next to where Erza had put the box, she walked over to the window and looked through. She saw the top of a tall tree, the branches swaying in the wind. She looked around for Happy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Happy?" she called. A creak above her made her look. Out of a hidden door in the wall, Happy's head poked out. Whoever built the room sure has foresight.

"Natsu!" Happy called excitedly. "I wish you can look inside. It has everything!" He ducked back inside and the door slid shut, discernible from the rest of the wall. Natsumi shook her head, smiling that Happy has a place to stay all to himself.

As she was about to continue exploring her dormitory, she remembered something. "Stop calling me Natsu!" she yelled. From the wall, a faint voice, muffled by the wall cried "no!"

Sighing in exasperation, she turned her attention back to the room. Her eyes wandered around the living room and her gaze settled on a door on the other side of the room. She strode over the turned the knob. The door eased open silently, the opening gently widening.

She stepped into the spacious room and looked around. A huge bed able to accommodate three people took up a quarter of the room. A small table with a dresser next to it stood at the side of the bed, taking up the remaining space between the wall and the bed. A brilliant magical chandelier lit up the room, burning with a hundred small fires. She thought for a bit, and opened her mouth.

The fires flickered and spiraled out into her mouth. The room became black. She smiled. She can always light it later. She stood puzzling over the layout of the dorm, absently turning the chandelier lights on and off with her flames. Whoever constructed her rooms obviously had her needs and abilities in mind. Things like the chandelier and Happy's room isn't something that can be constructed within the span of a afternoon.

Finally, she stopped playing with the lights; leaving it on, and opened the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out a light pink envelope emblazoned with the Fairy Tail symbol. She carefully opened it with her nails and slid out the note inside.

_Dear Natsumi, _

_This room was constructed especially for you. It is unique, even in the magical dormitory of Fairy Hills, constructed by Mavis Vermilion herself. To celebrate you joining the proud ranks of the female Mages of Fairy Tail, we present you a room we imbued with magic ourselves. The room, when you first open the door, will read your needs and become suited to you. We would have liked to formally welcome you, but the spell left all but Erza drained. I hope you like our gift! _

_Love, the female Mages of Fairy Tail. _

_P.S. Lucy says hi._

Natsumi stopped reading the note, and she felt something tickle her cheek. She touched the source of it with a finger and was surprised to find it wet. She was crying. Her emotions were getting out of control. As more tears slid down her cheek, she made no move to wipe them; she was not ashamed of her feeling. She loved Fairy Tail...would it not be right to shed tears in joy?

Notes: How did you like this chapter? I would welcome suggestions and reviews! By the way, should i leave the notes in the beginning or end of the story? I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Lullaby

Erza Scarlet slammed her hand onto the table. "What did you say?!"

Lucy shifted uneasily. "Like I said...This morning, i saw Gray on top of Natsumi on the floor in the guild building. As soon i walked walked in, they both looked at me and blushed, so i apologized and ran out."

Erza frowned. "That can't be right. I pretend I don't notice, but those two hate each other!" Lucy's jaws dropped. Erza looked at her, surprised. "You didn't think I was really fooled, did you? Such childish acts cannot pass under my radar for idiot!"

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and Gray ran in, his face red with a handprint and breathing hard. "Lucy! It's not what you think!" As he finished, he pitched forward, and in his place stood Natsumi, anger and embarrassment flashing in her eyes. She lowered her foot that she kicked Gray with and stepped on him to keep from getting back up.

"Erza! Do something about this pervert!" she demanded. Erza's eyes went wide, and Natsumi rushed on. "We were talking about a mission when he _stripped!_ And when I told him to put his shirt on, he threw his cider into the air and it went on me!"

Erza fixed Lucy with a hard stare, like _you lied to me._ Lucy shrugged guiltily; _sorry, I was freaked out._ They listened as Natsumi continued talking.

"So then i kicked him but he jumped on me. I slapped him, and then Lucy cameahhhh!" The last part turned into a scream as Gray pushed himself off the ground and Natsumi fell backwards. Erza and Lucy exchanged looks; Natsumi _slapped_ Gray?

"I didn't jump on him...her! She kicked me in that place!" he protested. He paused as Natsumi got up.

"It was instinct!" That look again. Crotch-kicking is totally the move of a girl. Most males find it low to target that area and Natsumi has always been a honorable fighter when she was a boy.

Finally, Erza slammed her fist on the table, leaving a indent. _Oops_. She was growing tired. "More importantly, what is the mission you two are arguing over about?"

Natsumi suddenly went silent while Gray had a huge grin plastered on his face. In a very small voice, Natsumi relayed the contents of the mission. "it's from the Magic Council...they don't want too much of a commotion, so they are not going to send their own people. We have to destroy a flute before someone gets hold of it."

Lucy cocked her head. "Natsumi, I know you dislike the Council but you don't have to be so depressed!"

Natsumi shook her head. "It's not that... it's that-."

"-the trip to the place where the flute was last seen is a two day train ride!" Gray finished gleefully.

A look of sympathy crossed Lucy's face. She know how much Natsumi hated non-Happy modes of transportation. Suddenly, Gray looked behind her at Erza.

"Did you just say a flute?" she asked, her voice quaking. Gray nodded and Erza went rigid. "We must leave now. If the flute is what I think it is, we're all in trouble."

Confused crossed the face of the three other Mages, and Natsumi even momentarily stopped looking sick. "Why?" they asked in unison.

Erza gave a small laugh. "Why? Because other guild will have their sights on the flute, now that it has reappeared since it disappeared a century ago. It's a form of the lost death magic. It's the _**Lullaby**_."

-.-.-.-

"Hurry up, Natsumi!" Lucy pulled Natsumi toward the train door while Happy pushed.

"No!" she cried, digging her feet into the ground, resisting Lucy and Happy's efforts to get onto the train. Behind them, a angry Erza loomed.

"Get in!" Erza kicked Natsumi, and she flew into the train, pulled by Lucy as the resistance suddenly gave. They landed with a crash and a tangle of limbs.

Natsumi covered her face with her hands. "The first part of the mission is always the worst," she muttered. She froze as the train doors closed with a ominous thud. The whistle blew and Natsumi rushed to open a window, leaning out to throw up when the train starts moving. She tensed, waiting for the nausea to start. With a rumble, the train pitched forward, thundering down the track.

The nausea never came. Surprised, Natsumi leaned back into the train car and eased into the seat, a luxury she never had before. Gray's evil sadistic expression turned into one of confusion. "Um, Natsu...mi? Are you sure you are okay?"he asked.

Speechless, Natsumi nodded. The three Mages still standing went to sit around her with Lucy across from her and Erza next to her. Gray sat in a corner. Erza's arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Natsumi! I'm so glad you conquered your motion-sickness!" she cried, tears of emotion running down her face. As the pink haired girl was released form the embrace, she settled tensely into the seat, prepared to lean out. She didn't have to. Natsumi will never be subject to the horror of motion sickness ever again. Soon, she relaxed into a deep sleep, rocked back and forth the motion of the train.

Erza cleared her throat. "Okay. Now, we must talk about our mission." Checking that the rest of the car is empty, she pulled out the mission order that Natsumi gave her. She pointed at the picture; a rough drawing of the flute. It was grayish brown with a skull with three eyes carved into it.

"The flute has the ability to curse. The curse kills anyone that hears it's melody. If a Dark Guild gets hold of it, the results will be really bad. This is why we have to stop it." Erza stopped and took a breath. She pulled out another piece of paper. "Unfortunately, the worst has already happened. Eisenwald has gotten hold of it. Luckily, there is a powerful seal on it that should temporarily stop it from causing damage. The seal won't last forever though, and we must hurry."

She fell silent, thinking on solutions. The landscape outside raced past.

Notes: Can you find signs of Natsumi becoming a girl inside? I will update as soon as I can, so review with comments and suggestion!


	4. Erigor's Defeat

Lucy leaned over the space in between the seats facing each other and poked Natsumi's face while the pink haired Mage rested her head on Erza's shoulder. Erza spaced out, her eyes blank and her head leaned to one side as if listening to something.

Suddenly, she snapped back into reality, shuddering and causing Natsumi's head to slip off her shoulder and onto her lap. She managed to hold Natsumi above her dress above her lap before she lowered it down gently after she adjusted her skirt so Natsumi wouldn't be sleeping on the hard steel.

"Lucy, stop bothering Natsumi," she scolded. Lucy puffed out her check and looked disappointed.

"But she's cute when she's sleeping!"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Erza smiled. "She probably never slept while on a journey before. We have a change of plans and we'l wake Natsumi up at the last minute." In front of her, Gray yawned, bored, and continued playing with Happy.

They both looked up. "Change of plans?" they asked.

"Yeah. I just recieved a message from Warren saying they got a message from the council...which says Eisenwald activites were seen at Oshibana Station."

Everything fell into place. Erza was looking spaced out because she was talking with Warren Rocko with telepathy! Gray realized something. "Oshibana Station is the next stop."

Erza nodded. As they watched, the nature outside gradually became urban until they reached the station. The train screeched to a stop. "Natsumi, wake up!" she called, shaking her. Natsumi's liquid black eyes opened slightly, clouded from sleep, and closed again; her breathing becoming deep and rhythmic again.

Erza sighed. With a grunt, she lifted Natsumi and carried her on her back. "You better not get use to this, Natsumi," she muttered, and followed Happy off the train. As she walked, she smiled. She liked Natsumi as a boy, but as a girl, she was the cutest she ever saw.

An explosion rocked the station and Natsumi's eyes flew open. Erza quickly let her down and yelled over the panic for them to get to the main building of the station as fast as possible.

The four Mages and the Exceed raced against the rivers of people. By the time they got to the building, the place was almost empty; the passengers retreating to a "safe" distance to watch. The Fairy Tail members burst out into the central room of the building. It was the lobby where the passengers buy tickets. No employees were in sight and in their place, spread out through the room, was the Mages of Eisenwald.

Erza looked at Natsumi, worried she might charge in without thinking, but the change made her more cool-headed. Lowering her voice, she whispered the Gray, Natsumi, Lucy and Happy.

"Me and Lucy will handle this lot. You two go find the guild master Erigor. He must have to flute."

Gray started to argue, but Natsumi's hand covered his mouth. "Lets go," she told him, and dragged him toward the stairs. Gray disappeared shouting into the second floor.

"Now...we're short on time," Erza said. "Disappear." The decree of the Queen of Fairies Titania cannot be denied. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Rings of swords appeared behind Erza's armor and each of them pointed at the Mages of Eisenwald. Without warning, each other them shot forward and rotated, spinning the air into a tornado; scattering the trash mages. In the meantime, Lucy felt useless.

-.-.-.-

Gray stood at the edge of the train station roof while he looked at Natsumi fly over the tracks, hanging on to Happy. After a brief fight, the two Mages completely one-sided the Eisenwald mages and got the plans of the Shinigami out of them...with some help from Natsumi, of course.

He curled his fist. It's stupid how Happy can't carry both of them at once. Now Natsu's going to get all the fun. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Lucy and Erza run up the staircase.

"Where's Natsumi?" Erza asked. Gray pointed to the black dot in the distance, which Erz had to squint to look. She groaned and jumped off the building, requiping in midair into a heavy armor. She landed and cracked the ground, making a crater.

Gray made a ice slide and slid down with Lucy. The blonde looked at Erza's armor, before the other Mage switched back. "How heavy is that thing?!"

Erza shrugged. "I dont know. It broke every scale i tried to weigh it on though." She rummaged through her bags and uncovered a huge mound. Under the clothe was a car...

She rolled it off and strapped a pump to her arm. "Hop on!" As the other two clambered in, she floored the pedal and zoomed down the train tracks.

-.-.-.-

"Erigor!" Natsumi yelled as she saw the Wind Mage flying ahead. She zoomed past him on Happy and dropped to the floor of the train tracks, putting Happy on the ground. "You did great" she murmured.

She straighten and the Shinigami slowed, then stopped.

Without warning, he sent a blast of wind toward her. Natsumi dodged to the side and the gale passed her with a slight breeze. The fire mage jumped up with impressive power and made a fist.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsumi's flames wreathed around her fist and she swung it at Erigor, crushing the hasty wind shield he threw up. Surprised at the force, he went flying through the air. Blasting herself through the air with her flames as jets to move the air, she caught up with Erigor. "Karyu no Kagizume!" She sent a powerful kick into Erigor's side and launched him into the ground with a explosion, destroying the tracks.

She landed lightly and watched as Erigor stand up. Her light smile faded as she saw the man walk out of the smoke, completely unfazed.

"It would seem that I underestimated the mosquito..." he began. "The mosquito turns out to be a...fly." He rose slowly through the air on currents of air. "As a reward for being able to even touch me...I will show you my true power."

The wind around his began to spin, turning into a tornado around him. Erigor disappeared into a thick tornado. Not to be stopped, Natsumi lauched herself at him again. "Karyu no Tekken!" She punched him, but her fist was stopped by the wind, and the fire was blown out like a candle.

"Iron fist? Dont make me laugh." The wind picked her up from where she was, suspended in the air, and hurled her down. She managed the land on her feet, skidding several meters. Erigor raised his hands and a arcane circle appeared. A blast of wind flew at Natsumi, who quickly countered with a Roar. The fire was pushed back by the tornado and knocked her back.

"This is stupid," she grumbled. Slowly, she brought her hands to her side. Flames appeared on hands. She brought them together and they flared brighter and larger. The ball ended up to be a huge fireball. The heat started to melt the metal on the tracks. She removed one hand and held the fireball in the air with one arm. She wiped a trail of blood from her head.

"What you get for making me mad...IS THIS!" She hurled the fireball at the wind-wreathed man; the heat changing the wind direction and negating the Storm Mail. His shield gone, Erigor instinctively raised his hand to protect himself. It was too late.

The fireball crashed into him and exploded, sending him flying out, almost unconcious. "It's not the end of it!" Natsumi yelled. She jumped and became covered in flames.

Blasting like a rocket through the air, she flew headfirst into the stomach of Erigor, a column of flame throwing him away, and he landed in a pile on the tracks, right in front of Erza's car. She stomped on the brake, and stopped right before she ran over the guild master.

"Well...Natsumi..." she said, raising her eyebrows. "There's no kill like overkill..."


End file.
